


ｄｅｃａｙ// klance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Korean Keith (Voltron), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), happy end!!, keith is sad, klance, lance loves keith, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: keith moved back to south korea for college. Lance misses the shit out of him.





	

_Keith smiled, pressing the phone to his ear. "yes, lance, i got everything i need. tell shiro i say bye! yeah, yeah, love you too." he smiled, hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket. Keith was slightly anxious, going back to his home. he missed it there._

_he took a deep breath. here he goes._

 

* * *

 

 

 

keith got to his apartment, unlocking the door, closing it behind him. he thought the whole place was incredible.

Keith sat on the floor, opening his laptop and clicking on the blue icon. skype loaded, and keith dragged his mouse over to click on the message he had. he smiled, reading it from lance. He clicked on the call button, not taking very long for the pixels to load.

"keith! hi!" his boyfriends voice made his eyes light up. "how is it there?" keith smiled. "sesang-e, neomu meosjida." he said, not sure if he even did it right. lance perked up, clapping. "hey! you're learning." lance smiled wide, making keith happier. "i am. its been a while, though." keith shrugged. being here brought back a lot of memories. "i miss you, though." keith pouted, and lance nodded. "i miss you too. but hey, i'll visit whenever i can. this is a big thing, keith! you cant pass this up." keith thought for a moment. this was a really good moment for him, but lance is his rock. he wasnt sure he could go with two visits a year, if theyre lucky. "lance, im in a different country. i dont think you'll be able to visit that often.." keith bit his lip. lance took a deep breath. "right, i know. but please, just try?" lance pleaded, and keith nodded, sadly. "im gonna miss you a lot, lance." he said, quietly. his voice was small, and he was alone. he was used to living alone, but for the past few years, he relied on lance. for happiness, for everything. but lance was in a different country. he had to bite the insides of his cheek to stop from crying.  
"i gotta go, alright? i'll call you tomorrow. shiro misses you."  
keith nodded, closing his laptop. He allowed himself to cry for a moment, leaning agaisnt the wall. it was so silent, and keith felt alone and vunerable. he didnt know how he would be able to do this.

he got up, though, pulling himself to the kitchen. he got water, sitting on his counter. He was oddly used to everything. this was his home, and he was more than happy to be here. but he just wished he didnt have to be so lonely. 

 

He missed his family so much. Everything was so empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> alright my korean isnt that?? good?? so i used a translator (not google i dont trust it) but go ahead and correct me if i got anything wrong!!  
> translations:  
> sesang-e, neomu meosjida. = oh my god, its so cool.


End file.
